Jason Beghe
Jason Deneen Beghe (born March 12th 1960) is an American actor. He has starred in Compromising Positions (1985) and G.I. Jane (1997) and Californication (2009-2013). Since January 2014, he has starred as Detective Hank Voight in the NBC drama series Chicago P.D. Biography Beghe was born March 12, 1960, in New York City, and has three siblings. He attended the Collegiate School, a private preparatory school for boys located in New York City. While there, he became best friends with John F. Kennedy, Jr. and actor David Duchovny. Kennedy and Beghe often hung out together outside the Metropolitan Museum of Art and in Central Park, and were monitored by Kennedy's Secret Service detail. As a teenager, Beghe attended summer camp with Erik Rush, now a conservative columnist and author. Prior to his acting career, Beghe worked as a model in Europe. He had his feature film debut in the 1985 film Compromising Positions, starring Susan Sarandon, and in 1986 had his first recurring role on television on the HBO situation comedy series 1st & Ten. He starred alongside O. J. Simpson and Sam J. Jones in HBO's sequel to 1st & Ten titled Training Camp: The Bulls Are Back. In 1988, he starred in the film Monkey Shines, directed by George A. Romero. He portrayed Allan Mann, a law student made quadriplegic when hit by a truck in the opening credits of the film. Beghe played an ice hockey star in the Perry Mason TV film The Case of the All-Star Assassin, an NBC-TV telefeature broadcast November 19, 1989. In 1991 he played a State Trooper in the film Thelma & Louise, and was Demi Moore's love interest in the 1997 film G.I. Jane. He had recurring roles on Picket Fences and Melrose Place, and became a cast member of Chicago Hope in 1997, portraying electrician Danny Blaines opposite romantic interest Dr. Austin played by Christine Lahti. ' Beghe' co-starred with Moira Kelly in the 1998 CBS television drama series To Have & to Hold, where he played police officer Sean McGrail. Beghe appeared in acting roles on Numb3rs, CSI: NY, Everwood, Criminal Minds, Veronica Mars, JAG and Cane. Beghe portrayed exorcist Ray Purvis in the 2008 horror film One Missed Call. In 2009, Beghe had a guest-starring role on the television show Californication. He played the character novelist Richard Bates, a friend of character Hank Moody. In October 2009, Beghe was in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania for the filming of the movie The Next Three Days, directed by Paul Haggis. The film was released in 2010 and starred Elizabeth Banks, Russell Crowe, Brian Dennehy, and Olivia Wilde. On December 10, 2013, it was announced on the official Facebook page for the upcoming traditionally animated feature film Dawgtown, that Beghe is signed to voice Mauler in the film. Since 2014, Beghe has starred in Chicago P.D., a spin-off of Chicago Fire, where Beghe had a recurring role as Detective Hank Voight Source: Wikipedia Notes and Trivia * His height is 5' 10¾" (1.8 m). * Beghe been married to Angie Janu since 2000, who he has two children with. * Beghe graduated from Pomona College 1982. * Beghe was in an automobile accident in 1999. He said, "I was intubated, and I kept pulling this tube out of my throat." This has left him with a voice described as "gravelly". * Beghe is a former Scientologist. Category:Cast